


Undercover Dad

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always assumed Tony would blow a cover, but in reality it was Gibbs that was struggling to keep up the façade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Dad

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 639  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs's [February 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/173476.html?thread=2580900#t2580900) Prompt

The operation had started two months ago. Tony had gone in first and managed to charm his way into the smuggling ring. Then, when asked how he would be able to get the goods, he had introduced them to his father, a Marine with a grudge at being taken off deployments and placed at a desk.

It was perfect and Gibbs was about to crack. It had been two months since he'd been able to touch Tony skin to skin. Two months since they'd last kissed. Both men were being heavily monitored by both the ring and NCIS, so sneaking a quickie in a supply closet was not an option.

Now, they were doing a meet to set up the details of the transfer that would bring the ring down. Gibbs was sitting at a table with the ring's leader nursing a beer and trading war stories, while Tony was gyrating on the dance floor with some bimbo. Gibbs tried not to let the thought of Tony's swaying hips and thrusting crotch derail him from the job. It was hard.

Jackson gave a chuckle as he followed Gibbs' eyes toward the floor and Gibbs refocused on his bottle.

"That boy of yours sure has a way with the ladies," he said with admiration. "I'd say he gets it from his old man, but haven't seen your eyes wandering the girls they have to offer."

Gibbs mentally head slapped himself. Everyone always assumed Tony would be the one to blow a cover, but in reality it was Gibbs himself that was skirting that line.

"Not over his mom, yet," Gibbs said gruffily, dragging up his feelings about Shannon to make it real.

Jackson nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "The good ones tend to hang with you. Been five years since I lost mine. Took two before I got back out there."

Gibbs felt relief. He managed to dodge a bullet and he hoped like hell that Abby and McGee were adding the new details of a recently dead wife to his cover. Then Tony returned to the table and Gibbs panicked as he realized Tony would know.

"Hey guys! You gotta get out there! The women are smokin' here," he said out of breath and sounding tipsier than Gibbs knew he really was.

"Maybe later," Jackson said. "You're old man was just telling me why he's nursing a beer and not living it up like his son."

And there it was. Their cover was about to blow sky high because Gibbs had allowed his wallowing over not having Tony get in the way of the job. Tony looked between the two men and then did a sweeping gaze out across the dance floor. Then he focus return and locked onto Gibbs' eyes as he spoke.

"That's 'cause there's not a redhead out there," he said with a sigh. "Mom was a redhead and it kind of gave him a one-track mind."

"Really," Gibbs heard Jackson saying with interest and he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'll have to introduce you to Charlene then. She's working at Rick's tonight. Red hair and a temper to match."

"Sounds good," Gibbs said with a tip of beer. "How about we talk business before Tony here gets distracted for the night."

Jackson snorted and then they got down to business.

One week later, Gibbs had Tony shoved against the boat in the basement and after he had sucked on his favorite spot on Tony's neck enough to sate his craving he whispered hotly in the other man's ear.

"Next time you set me up as your daddy for an operation, you better put a sugar in front of it. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss," Tony cried out as Gibbs took him for the first time in months.


End file.
